Destination
by Aya1
Summary: Both trying to escape from their troubled lives in NYC, Heero and Duo meet by chance and form a somewhat rocky relationship and try to start over. (YAOI, 1x2, AU)
1. Duo's Story

I know what you're all thinking.. (I think ^^;) and yes I have started yet another multi-parter. I am still working on the others, but I really wanted to start writing this one out now instead of waiting and losing inspiration. 

Warnings: AU, Language, Yaoi, Lemon, Angst (eventually) 

Pairings: This part 3+4

Rating: This part PG-14

Destination 

Part One

-Duo- Benson Hurst, Brooklyn.

Duo Maxwell was a lot of things. Strong, intelligent, sneaky, mischievous, beautiful.. The list of adjectives could go on and on. However the melancholy look that was imprinted on his heart shaped face seemed to cancel out any description his friends might have pinned to him. The sad look seemed completely out of place in those normally shining violet eyes. 

"Goddammit." He swore softly, then immediately crossed himself brows drawing together in shame. He had used the Lord's name in vain in a chapel. Sheesh. How low can you get?

The slender teenager sighed heavily and slouched in the small pew, staring silently into the flickering flames that danced on the candles. For a hospital chapel, it was pretty big. Especially a public hospital. He ignored anyone who entered and tried not to cringe at the startled looks that he was receiving. He hated that people automatically assumed he was a thug. He wasn't. He didn't do drugs, he wasn't in a gang and he only fought to defend himself. Sure he stole sometimes but that was only so that he could survive, even the kid who called himself Shinigami had to eat. Sure he hustled people in the streets.. But that was only to get money. Even a streetwise teen like himself needed money; he couldn't just live on his wits could he? Sure he had dropped out of high school freshman year - aw hell.. Who was he kidding? He was a thug. 

Oversized jeans hung off of his narrow hips, hinting at the top of his gray and white Calvin Klein boxers. A tight black tank top covered his broad chest, showing off his slender but well muscled arms and the tattoo on his left shoulder that read in gothic script "Solo". Yea, people these days thought anyone who dressed like him was a thug. That was the title that many young guys in "Generation X" got, even if they didn't deserve it. 

Almost without realizing he was doing it, Duo pulled out a crumpled pack of Marlboros and stuck one between his lips. Just as he was about to light up a soft female voice interrupted him. 

"You can't smoke in here Mr. Maxwell."

Duo turned around and flushed a little. The night nurse Sylvia was standing in the doorway of the chapel. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail, blue eyes sympathetic as she caught sight of his drawn pale face. She was pretty; he probably would have made a move on her if it were any other time. "Damn, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm thinking about." He muttered, shoving the cigarette back in the pack.

"It's all right, believe it or not that happens a lot." She said with a gentle smile. She walked in farther and sat next to him, staring into the flames. "I like it here, gives me a sense of peace after a patient passes away." She said softly.

Duo said nothing and shifted uncomfortably. He really wanted to be alone right now. He was not up for chitchat, even if it was with the cute nurse. "How do you know my name anyway?"

Sylvia rolled her eyes and smoothed creases out of her white skirt. "Oh please. You have been visiting Mr. Winner every day for the past few weeks. It's my business to know the names of his visitors."

Duo grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why? Because his father is a rich bastard or because he is a patient?" 

Her brow wrinkled. "I care about all of my patients no matter who their fathers are." 

"Yeah well it wouldn't matter anymore anyway since they disowned him." Duo muttered under his breath. He saw her shocked questioning gaze and nodded to confirm her obvious suspicions. "Yeah, apparently it's wrong to be a homosexual.. Especially a sick one. Even if he is their son." He said bitterly. 

She pursed her lips together, nervously tucking strands of long hair behind her ears. "That's dreadful. I will never understand how parents can be so cruel to their children." She was silent for a moment before asking her next question. "Is that why Mr. Barton is paying for his medical bills?"

Duo smiled at the mention of his other best friend. "Yeah, that's why. He loves Quatre and they were planning to get married and everything.. but now.. Who knows." His smile faded, and he scowled at the wall.

"If he takes care of himself, he may have a lot of time left." Sylvia said optimistically. 

Duo shrugged. "Yeah.. Anyway is he awake yet?" 

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, that is what I came to tell you. He asked for you." 

The longhaired teen got to his feet and offered her a smile. "Thanks Sylvia.." He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed furiously. With a wink, Duo disappeared out of the chapel, leaving the flustered nurse behind. 

As he sauntered down the halls of the hospitals with fake confidence, Duo avoided looking directly into anyone's eyes.. Afraid that someone would see through the facade and know how scared he really was. However when he entered room 404 and saw Quatre's frighteningly thin form lying in the bed.. His mask melted away. "Shit." He hissed softly.

The blond boy looked up and smiled brilliantly, not seemingly affected by his frail body. "Hi Duo! I was wondering when you were going to get here."

Duo slouched down into the reclining chair by the window and peered uneasily at his friend's thin face. "You look like shit," he blurted out. 

Quatre frowned at him. "Gee thanks buddy. That makes me feel so much better."

Duo flushed a little and toyed with the chain that hung from his jeans. "Sorry man, but you're so damn skinny! Did you lose weight or something?"

The smaller boy glared down at the food on his plastic tray and pushed at it sullenly. "Well you know I was thin to begin with.. But with this slop they have been serving me I probably lost more. I can't believe they expect me to eat this crap." 

Duo snickered in spite of himself and peered at the lima beans and over cooked chicken on his friend's tray. "Can't be that bad. I'm surprised Trowa isn't smuggling you in food anyway."

Quatre sighed and lay back against his pillow. "I wish I could get out of here.. I miss sleeping in his arms. I bet he is terribly lonely without me." 

"I'll keep him company." Duo offered with a filthy grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Blue eyes flashed jealously. "Oh no you don't Duo Frances Maxwell. Stay away from *my* fiance or I will kick your ass." 

"Can you leave out the Frances thing.. It kills my image. And besides you couldn't kick my ass if you tried."

Quatre rolled his eyes, then suddenly a sly look crossed his face. "I think the nurse has a crush on you. Maybe you should go put on the charm." 

Duo snorted. "How about... no."

"Aw common, make a move! Enjoy your sex life while you can still get some." A small amount of bitterness crept into Quatre's expression and he looked away. 

"You can still have sex Quatre..."

The blond teen shook his head. "Even if Trowa still wanted to, I wouldn't risk giving him.. what I have. I will not put him at risk of getting HIV."

"You could use condoms." Duo pointed out. 

Before Quatre could respond the door opened and Trowa limped in, leaning heavily on his wooden cane. He was carrying a paper bag and grinning slightly. Quatre's cornflower blue eyes widened and he gazed at the bag in wonder. "Do I smell.. pastrami?" 

The green-eyed boy smiled at his lover. "Maybe.. But who says it's for you." When Quatre's face fell, he snickered and dropped the bag on the younger boy's lap. "Just joking, eat up. Put some pounds on that skinny ass." Quatre stuck out his tongue, but immediately started scarfing down the sandwich. 

Trowa sat down beside Duo. "Hey man." 

Duo raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long to get here?" 

The tall teenager sobered almost immediately and he looked at Quatre quickly. "Let me talk to you in the hall." 

Duo's frowned, but stood up. "We'll be back Q-Man." 

The blond barely looked up from his food, and nodded distractedly. 

When they were outside, Trowa closed the door and leaned against the wall with a sigh. He fingered the top of his cane unconsciously, green eyes narrowed. "Your uncle's church burnt down." He said flatly. 

Duo's mouth dropped open and he stared in shock. "What!? Is everyone okay? How the fuck did that happen?"

Trowa dropped his eyes. "A few of the orphans didn't make it, but Sister Helen and the other nuns are okay. The priests in the rectory upstairs had been at a bingo game. The whole thing is gone now, burnt to the fucking ground." 

Duo's breath caught and tears burned in the back of his eyelids. He closed his eyes tightly and took a shaky breath. His uncle's church.. gone. His uncle, Father Maxwell.. Not really his uncle but the closest thing to family Duo had ever had. The kind old priest had taken him in when he was only 8 years old, had found him living in the park at the time. As the years had passed, Duo got a tiny place of his own and moved out of the church, but when Father Maxwell had passed on two years ago.. Duo had sworn that he would take care of the church. He had failed. "Shit," he swore. "Who died?"

Trowa leaned on his cane again, wetting his lips nervously. "Chris, Rosalina, Shaquanna and Richard." 

"Fuck!" Duo shouted, punching the wall. Tears slid down his cheeks and he pressed his face against the wall. All of them had been just twelve years old, good kids.. best friends. He took a deep shaky breath to calm himself as Trowa waited patiently. "How did it start?" He asked again.

"The cops aren't sure.. but they think it was arson. Was probably those punk bitch wanna be thugs who are always hounding Helen. You know? The ones who had tried to rape her a few months ago."

Duo nodded his eyes narrowing. "Yeah I know." Sister Helen was young and very pretty, and unfortunately she had attracted the attention of the neighborhood thugs. After turning down their advances several times they had tried to rape her, and when she pressed charges they had sworn to get revenge. This was probably it. "Why didn't the damn police arrest them?" He demanded angrily, violet eyes flashing with several different emotions. 

Trowa snorted. "Those stupid pigs can't do anything right. They'll probably let them get away with it."

Duo slid to the floor and dropped his head in his hands. "I am so sick of Brooklyn. Sick of this whole goddamn city!" 

"Then get out of it." Came the soft reply.

Duo looked up, confused. "What?"

Trowa stared at his friend intently. "Look around you Duo, where we live is just a fucking hellhole that is full of crime. Fires, drugs, murder, rape.. It'll never change. Quatre got HIV from a dirty needle; it's a damn shame that it took him getting infected to stop using drugs. I got shot by a stray bullet from a gang fight and will be using this damn cane for life and Solo.. Solo is dead. Pushed in front of a fucking train because he wouldn't give a couple of muggers his gold chain. Damnit Duo you are the only one who has been untouched so far but your luck will run out. Get out while you can. Make something of yourself! It's sure as hell not going to happen as long as you stay here with all of these bad memories and demons."

Duo dropped his eyes and stared at his hands, looking at the thin white scars that decorated his slender wrists. "I've tried to leave before. Just not in the way you mean." He said softly. He closed his eyes, mind replaying the scene of his beloved childhood friend screaming as the train hit him. "I've wanted to leave for so long.. People usually come to New York to start over.. But damn it if I stay I'll never even be able to begin a decent life." He admitted.

Trowa sighed. "Think about it Duo." Then he limped back into the room, returning to his lover. 

***

It was raining heavily by the time Duo got back to his tiny apartment. He sat in the windowsill watching the lights of the city below him, long braid trailing down his back nearly touching the floor. Memories were coming back to him full force, and the pain that came along with them was hitting him like an avalanche. 

//Damnit Duo you are the only one who has been untouched so far but your luck will run out. Get out while you can. //

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the memories that were flashing through his mind like a movie, with Trowa's voice as the narrator.

//Get out while you can!//

"Damnit!" Duo jumped to his feet and began pacing back and forth, eyes finally resting on the framed picture of him and Solo. He stopped in front of the picture and stared at it, caressing the face of the boy who would now be 19 if he had lived. "It's been two years since they took you from me Solo.. And it still hurts like hell." He whispered as Solo's brilliant blue eyes stared up at him from the picture.

//Get out while you can!//

Duo closed his eyes and released the picture. He walked over to his closet and yanked out his well-worn duffle bag, shoving his clothes in it at a rapid pace. If he didn't leave now while he had the nerve.. Duo knew he would never do it. It only took him twenty minutes to pack everything that meant something to him in the medium sized bag and he spent another ten minutes writing an email to Trowa on his laptop, telling him that he was going away.. far away.. Even though he wasn't sure what his destination was yet. He promised to keep in touch and told him not to worry. 

Duo only panicked once, when he grabbed the keys to his '65 Charger and started for the door. Suddenly he wasn't at all sure of what he was doing and he had the urge to just unpack and give up the impulse to escape Brooklyn New York. But then when Solo's face flashed in his mind and the faces of his friends and those poor orphans... his resolve hardened and he closed the door. Heading out.. and not planning on coming back.

TBC

AN - Hmm.. well that might be the last you see of Quatre and Trowa for awhile. And no I'm not saying NYC is some bad crime filled place where everyone dies, because I live here and I know it's not like that. It just is in the fic. ^^; 

Next part - Heero's Story.


	2. Heero's Story

Warnings: Violence, Death, Language and Angst

Pairings: This part 13x6, 5+1, R+1 (Heero gets around)

Rating: This part R

Destination

Part Two

-Heero- Chinatown, New York City

Riding the subway was always fun for Heero Yuy. He got to scare the nice old ladies and little kids who were always frightened of his scowling face, muscles, and big tattoos. There were always some teenage guys who tried to be tough and mess with him but he made them very sorry. You didn't fuck with Heero Yuy and walk away with everything still intact. Then there were the giggling teenage girls who took turns peeping at him and the women who tried to catch his eye by batting long eye lashes and wetting full red lips. But tonight Heero wasn't in the mood for any of these games, he was all business.

A lot of people thought Heero looked like a punk. His wild black hair was spiked up naturally but was streaked with blue, a black sleeveless tee shirt stretched taut across his broad shoulders, the lack of sleeves showing off the black flames that licked up his arms in intricately designed tattoos. His long legs were encased in baggy well-worn leather pants, which were held up by a silver belt, which was designed; to look like it was made of bullets. Actually he looked more like a rock star. A dangerous.. Slightly deranged rock star. He ignored the stares that he was attracting and concentrated on the matter at hand. The matter at hand of course being wringing Wufei's scrawny neck.

That little sneak.. He owed Heero big. Big of course being five grand. After an incredibly intense bout of sex, Heero had passed out cold.. and woke up later only to find that Wufei had disappeared. Disappeared with money stolen from Heero's obviously not so secret stash.

"Fuck!" He snarled suddenly, cracking his knuckles loudly.

A young woman in a nurse's uniform gasped and looked at him fearfully. He glared at her evilly for several moments before sighing and slumping back in his seat. He had to be honest with himself. He wasn't mad because Wufei had stolen the money. It wasn't even that big of a surprise because Wufei was a thief anyway. That's what he did for a living. What pissed him off was that the Chinese man had obviously just been using him the entire time to get to his money. 

It wasn't as though Heero's feelings were hurt.. It really wasn't. He had learned long ago that feelings were nothing but instruments that were used to get him hurt. He had only been in it for the sex and he had thought Wufei was in it for the same reason. However now it was obvious that he had been playing Heero for a sucker the entire time. No one played Heero Yuy for a sucker. It wasn't his wallet that was hurting it was his ego. 

The train stopped at East Broadway and Heero stood up, casting one more glance at the blonde nurse before exiting the train. He ran straight up the long flights of stairs that led out to the street above, not even breaking a sweat. It was still pouring outside, but Heero ignored it and strode down the darkened streets. Wufei lived in a loft across the street from a Buddhist temple, which always seemed to be abandoned. There was a couple of small factories around but the shopping center was a few blocks away and that attracted most of the crowds. In any case it was a pretty quiet block. 

Heero stared up at the building where his lover lived and for some reason the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Something wasn't right, he could tell. Prussian blue eyes darted around nervously and he wished that he had remembered to grab his knife when he had hastily left his own place. He spotted the silver sports car on the corner and for some reason he knew that who ever owned the car was upstairs. He wasn't sure how he knew but it was one of those times where he was just sure. 

Heero opened the door to the large building; not surprised when he found it unlocked. He crept silently up the stairs, not taking the service elevator because of the racket that it always made. By the time he made it to the top floor his heart was hammering in his chest and there was an icy cold fear clenching his heart. Gods why did he have the feeling that something was so terribly wrong? 

The Japanese man slowly pushed open the large metal door, which was also unlocked and stepped into the dark apartment. He could hear soft sounds coming from somewhere further in the loft and he knew that it was not empty. Since it was still raining heavily outside the moon gave no illumination to the place and the only light came from the lightning that streaked through the sky every so often. As if on cue, the sky was lit up by a jagged white streak and Heero caught sight of a prone figure slumped in the corner of the room. 

Heero crouched beside the figure and stared impassively at Wufei's slack face. Long slender fingers sought out a pulse that was not there and the dark haired man yanked his hands away in shock when he realized that the man he had slept with not more than three hours ago was dead. Blue eyes flicked over Wufei's body quickly and Heero gasped in shock when he saw his own hunting knife protruding from the Chinese man's heart. He stumbled backwards, jumping to his feet and stared at the body. Suddenly he remembered that the reason why he hadn't grabbed his knife on the way out was because he hadn't been able to locate it. 

Heero realized that whomever had killed Wufei was probably still in the apartment and he had to get the fuck out now. Before his body could catch up with the warning signals his mind was screaming the overhead light snapped on and two figures entered the room.

"Khushrenada." Heero sneered venomously.

The sandy haired man smiled at him and leaned against the large doorway casually. The tall blond man next to him made a low purring sound and nuzzled his mate's neck affectionately, completely ignoring Heero's presence. Both men were completely nude, expect the blond had a gun holster strapped to one bare thigh.

"You killed Wufei." It wasn't really a question.

Treize shrugged looking bored and ran a hand through Zech's long blond hair. "Actually my lover had the pleasure of doing that, I merely watched."

Zechs smirked and wandered over to where Heero was standing, circling him like a vulture. Heero was well aware that Zechs Marquese was not all there in the head and that the slightest thing could provoke the man into completely losing it. He chose to ignore him and kept his cold gaze locked on Treize. "Why?"

Treize walked slowly over to where Wufei's body was still slumped on the floor, toeing it with his foot. "He was a thief and made the mistake of stealing something very valuable from me. The poor fool tried to give me money to make up for what he had taken but five thousand dollars does not begin to cover it."

Heero frowned and closed his eyes briefly. //Damnit Wufei, if you had just come to me I would have given you the damn money.// He thought angrily. "Drugs?" He rasped out.

Zechs snickered and shoved him down into a large leather couch. "What else is there?" 

Heero started to stand up but Zechs shoved him right back down. "If I were you I would leave me the fuck alone. I have nothing to do with this and you do not want to piss me off." The Japanese man hissed.

Treize laughed and his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Do you honestly think I am afraid of you little man? If *I* were *you* I would be very worried about my freedom." The drug dealer said with a large smile. He walked over to where his lover was standing and pressed his nude body against Zech's bare ass. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Heero demanded. 

"I stabbed him with *your* knife Yuy. Such a pretty knife... I wish I had one of my own." Zechs murmured as he rubbed lightly against Treize. 

Heero kept his face completely emotionless even though he was fuming inside. Fuck, they were framing him for the murder. His eyes flicked back over to Wufei and he felt a stab of pain. Although he didn't have any real romantic feelings for the man besides lust, they had still been somewhat close. //And now people will think I killed him.// "What do you want from me?" 

"I want the money he owed me and I know you can give it to me." Treize said casually, still nipping at the back of Zech's neck.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"I don't kid Yuy. You *are* going to give me my 100 thousand by the end of the week or you will be very sorry." 

Heero sneered and stood up. "There is nothing you can do to me Khushrenada. I don't die easy."

"He won't kill you.. I will." The insane blond man put in with a large mad grin. 

"And if you somehow survive, I will make sure the police come sniffing in your direction about Wufei's death. It shouldn't be too hard considering the evidence." Treize said with a wicked smile. 

Heero's eyes went to his hunting knife and he started to retrieve it but Zechs moved with lightning speed and pointed his gun at the shorter man. "Touch it and I'll blow your brains out."

"Don't think I couldn't kill you both if I wanted to. I could kill you in your sleep and you would never hear me coming." Heero hissed. He turned on his heal and started out the door, but Treize's voice called out behind him.

"One week Yuy." 

****

Heero left the loft feeling completely numb. It was beyond him how they could kill a man and have sex for hours in the next room. He had killed before but he knew he could never be as callous and sick as they were. The whole situation left Heero with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was in a bad spot right now.. It was painfully obvious. He pushed Wufei's death out of his mind for the time being, instead concentrating on a way to get the fuck out of this mess. It may seem cold and cruel, but that was the way he had to be to survive. Feelings just got you in trouble. Besides Wufei was dead and no matter how much he mourned he would not be coming back. The sensible thing was to save his own ass now.

He walked away, not even caring that he was getting completely drenched from the rain. He knew that it was very possible that he could be blamed for Wufei's death. He could kill the two drug dealers but that would only get him in deeper and he was sure that from then on their associates who wanted revenge would hunt him. Shit. He was in deep and it was all because of a certain Chinese thief. Heero was in a fight or flight situation and the only thing he could do without screwing himself over completely was getting out of town. Giving Khushrenada the money was out of the question. 

The logical thing to do was to disappear for awhile. Heero quickly hopped on the subway and was already began planning on how he would get out. His car was in the shop, completely totaled from the last accident he had gotten in while DWI. He didn't want to take an Amtrak or the bus because he wasn't even sure of where he wanted to go yet. Credit cards were out of the question, just in case the police actually did start looking for him. Shit. He was definitely in deep. //Damn you 'Fei.. Always getting me into some shit.// He thought fiercely. 

When he arrived at his apartment he didn't even realize that something was off until he entered his bedroom, carrying a black duffle bag in one hand. It was only then that he saw his ex girlfriend Relena Peacecraft sprawled out naked on his bed, her long blonde hair falling around her like a curtain. She gave him a come hither look and began crawling towards him on the bed. "Hello Heero." She purred.

Heero scowled at her. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Ex girlfriend was a bad term. Ex fuck was more like it. He had gotten involved with the blonde model when he had been dead drunk at some party and from then on the crazy bitch had practically stalked him. He didn't even want to think about how she had gotten in his apartment. 

"I came to see you Heero. I've missed you. I've missed you being inside me." She began toying with her own plump nipple, spreading her legs wantonly on the bed. 

He sneered disgustedly and yanked her up violently by a fistful of silky blonde hair. "Get-" He flung her across the room roughly. "-Out." 

She landed on her stomach with a loud bump, her head smacking into the floor. He ignored her and began throwing various items into the bag. She got to her feet shakily, wiping the blood that was now trickling from her lower lip. "Damnit Heero I have a shoot tomorrow! You can *not* man handle me like that!" She shrieked angrily. 

"You are welcome to get out anytime." He said flatly as he crouched down and counted the money that was left in his no long secret stash. Shit. Only $300 bucks. 

"Hee~ero. Come play with me.. I'll forgive you if you kiss it better." She said in a wheedling voice, coming up behind him and winding her bony arms around his waist. 

Heero shoved her away from him and once again she collided with the floor hard. "Just back off Relena. I'm leaving town for awhile so go find someone else to stalk."

She blinked at him. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes and zipped the bag shut, starting for the door. "I'm taking your car." He informed her and grabbed the keys to her pink Eclipse. Just as he started out the door, she grabbed his hand and looked at him with big watery doe eyes. "Are you coming back?" She asked fretfully.

Heero looked the willowy girl up and down briefly. "No." Then he slammed the door and walked away.

TBC

AN - Sorry if this was a little boring ^^; And err.. Sorry to all Wufei fans for killing him off in the first part. *Shrug* What can I say? This is going to be completely centered on Duo and Heero anyway. 

Next part - Duo and Heero meet.


	3. Meeting

Sorry this took a whole month to get written! ^_^' But it's not as short as the others so does that make up for it? Oh and I know nothing about cars so 'scuse any mistakes. 

Warnings: Language, Lemon (Eventually)

Pairings: 1+2

Rating: This part PG-13

Destination 3

-Duo-Jersey-

"Damn rain, I wish it would let up already." Duo muttered as he drove down the highway. It was still raining heavily and he doubted it would stop anytime soon. According to the radio there was some hurricane somewhere or something. He reached down and fiddled with the knobs of the radio, turning to his favorite station. Music blasted out of the speakers and he began singing along loudly and very off key. 

It had only been a few hours since he had left the city and already he felt free. He still wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but Duo figured that if he kept driving eventually he would come up with something. _//Hmm I should probably call Q-Man and Tro soon, don't want them to worry too much.// _

Duo exited the highway and turned down what looked like a main street, he was starving half to death and he really needed to use the bathroom. He spotted a pub on the next street called 'The Clover' and pulled into the parking lot. The longhaired teen got out of his beloved Charger, locked it and quickly hurried inside the pub so that he wouldn't get too drenched. Once inside he saw that it was indeed really seedy looking. The patrons were mainly biker types and wannabe thugs. He shrugged it off and immediately headed towards the lavatory, in desperate need to relieve himself. 

The bathroom was as dingy looking as the rest of the place and there were two trashy looking biker guys making out in the corner. Duo ignored them and the disturbing amount of tattoos that seemed to cover their skin entirely, and quickly did what he had to do. Once he exited the bathroom, Duo made his way to the bar and plopped down in one of the stools. The bartender looked at him skeptically.

"Can I get a beer?" 

The man rolled his eyes. "Kid you don't look old enough to drive let alone drink."

Duo opened his mouth to retort, but instead opted for glaring at the man. After several moments he slumped in his seat and sighed. "Can I get a Pepsi then?" 

The bartender laughed heartily and set a can in front of the annoyed teenager. Duo sighed again and toyed with the can. He hated when people treated him like a child; he was almost eighteen for God's sake. After a few more minutes of stewing over the beer incident, Duo turned his thoughts to more important things; like where he was going to go. He didn't really want to stay on the East Coast unless it was really far away from New York. He wasn't really fond of the southern states so that was out of the question unless it was Florida. He had never been to Florida but it looked cool on TV. Duo realized how childish that sounded and he scowled to himself, picking at the paper coaster with his finger. 

He didn't know much about the Midwest, but the idea of going there wasn't too appealing to him. However a drive cross-country might be exciting, he thought with a small grin. Maybe he would end up in California, or Seattle. Duo's thoughts began wandering all over the place, examining the possibilities that a cross-country drive could bring. 

"Hey sweety, aren't you kind of young to be in a place like this?" A nasal female voice said in his ear. 

Duo looked at the woman and wrinkled his nose at her. She was probably in her late twenties but she looked far older with the make up that was caked around her eyes and mouth. Heavy blue mascara, bright red rouge and red lipstick that was put on rather sloppily. She looked like a clown..

"I'm not that young." He snapped irritably. 

She shrugged and sat down next to him, grinning and showing off her yellow crooked teeth. "I'm just wondering what a nice kid like you is doing in a trashy place like this."

Duo rolled his eyes and popped open his soda. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

The woman smiled wider and shifted so that her barstool was closer to him. "Well it looks like you are sitting here all alone and in desperate need of some company." She reached out and twirled a strand of his long hair around one finger. "You're one damn fine looking kid." She murmured sounding as if she was in awe. 

Duo shied away from her uneasily, clenching the soda can. He really didn't like being rude to women but this chick was really invading his personal space. "Look lady - I'm not in the mood for this, just leave me alone and let me drink my soda in peace." 

"Look baby, I'm just trying to be nice. I've never seen you here before and you really do look like a nice kid. There are a lot of people in here who will take advantage of you." She said, nodding as though she was giving him some really profound advice.

"Your concern is touching." Duo said dryly. 

"Hey Irene - leave the kid alone, he looks about ten years your junior and unlike *you* he's a paying costumer, so stop bugging him." The bartender snapped at the woman.

Irene lifted her chin indignantly. "I'm not bugging you, am I baby?" She purred, blowing her sour breath all in his face.

Duo grit his teeth and slammed his soda can down on the counter top. "Look lady - I'm not your baby, I'm not a kid and I don't want your company so go away." 

The bartender laughed heartily and Irene's face flushed a dark red color. She opened her mouth to retort but before she could get a word out, there was a loud crash and hissing sounds coming from outside. Everyone turned towards the door in curiosity and the sounds of loud cursing and snarling floated in over the music. "Geez, I hope it's not another one of those drunk red necks looking for a fight." The bartender muttered to himself. "Next person to fight in here is going to get booted." 

Duo turned his attention back towards his soda and was grateful that Irene and the bartender had started in on a conversation about rednecks and Irish beer. Maybe they would stop bugging him now. The longhaired teen began stirring his soda with a straw, staring off at the wall. Yeah, he decided a drive across country would be really nice. He'd get to see a lot of different places, meet new people and then maybe he would go to California. He had a decent amount of money that he had been saving for awhile and he supposed that if worse came to worse he could ask Trowa to wire him some. 

Suddenly the door slammed open and a slender young man stormed in. He was drenched from the rain and he looked absolutely pissed. "Goddamned motherfucking *pink* piece of shit sorry excuse for a car." He muttered to himself and yanked back a bar stool, not even wincing when it skidded across the wooden floor making that horrible fingernails on a chalk board sound. 

Duo's eyes widened slightly as he took in the figure that was now sitting next to him. _//Whooah he looks niiice.// _That was an understatement. The guy was.. a god. Tall, muscles to die for, and tattoos that made him look dangerous and very sexy. Duo looked up at his face and tried to keep himself from drooling. The guy was *perfect*. Smooth chiseled features, black and blue hair that was plastered to his forehead from the rain and the brightest blue eyes Duo had ever seen. 

"Oh my..." Irene murmured to herself, obviously taken with the guy. 

"Give me a shot of tequila." Tall, dark and sexy demanded, not even looking up at the bartender. When his drink wasn't served, he looked up and sneered. "*Please*" he added, his voice dripping of sarcasm. 

Duo tore his eyes away from the vision and stared down at his soda again; trying in vain to think about his plans and not about the guy sitting next to him. 

The bartender frowned and stared at the man. "You god ID son?" 

"Do I look like a fucking teenybopper to you?" The Asian looking man snarled, blue eyes flashing dangerously. 

Bartender Joe, as Duo had just dubbed him, backed away from the man and quickly poured the drink, shoving it in his direction. "Don't have to be so rude about it." He muttered to himself, before he started cleaning the counter top again. 

Duo watched out of the corner of his eye as Sexy downed the drink in one gulp and immediately ordered another one. The violet-eyed teen was just about to order another soda himself, when suddenly he felt someone grab his crotch. "That's a nice package you have there." Irene leered as she squeezed. Duo jumped about two feet in the air, effectively knocking over his drink and his barstool. Irene peered at him innocently as Duo seethed. "Look you sick bitch, you touch me again and I will stop being such a gentleman and smack the shit out of you!" 

The red head woman scowled and put her hands on her hips. "How dare you talk to me like that, you little punk!" She crowed angrily. Almost immediately two huge tattoo covered men came up to them and stood behind Irene. "Is there a problem babe?" One asked her. 

She pointed at Duo. "That punk kid insulted me! He called me a bitch and all I was trying to do was be nice to him!" She whined. 

Duo glared at the three people in front of him and clenched his hands into fists. "Look man - I don't want any trouble... but this... *woman* is a fucking loony."

The two bikers advanced on him and one shoved him backward with one meaty hand. "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson on how to respect your elders." He suggested with a smirk.

Duo looked around frantically, practically everyone else was watching with amusement and he knew they weren't going to help him. The odds of him winning this fight were pretty.. Slim to none. Damn, trouble just followed him wherever he went. "There's not much to respect." He retorted. 

The taller of the two picked him up by the collar effortlessly until Duo's feet were actually off the floor. "Yeah I think this punk needs a real good lesson." He said, emphasizing his words with a violent shake that left Duo dangling like a rag doll, before tossing him onto the floor. 

"Why don't you leave him alone?" A deep voice asked coolly. 

Duo looked up from his new position on the floor and saw that tall dark and sexy was the one who was sticking up for him. 

The two bikers turned their backs on Duo and stared incredulously at the man. "What'd you say punk?"

Sexy raised an eyebrow and stood up, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He asked coolly. 

The longhaired biker snorted and thumped Sexy in the chest hard with his hand. "And who might that be punk? You?" He laughed.

The spiky haired man smirked and gestured towards the man's girth. "No not me. I don't really think of myself as obese." 

"Why you --" The biker started towards the man angrily, but just as he raised his fist to swing; a large wooden bar stool was slammed against his back; stunning him momentarily before he collapsed to the floor. 

Duo stood there holding the part of the stool that hadn't broken, a sneer painted on his delicate features. His head was aching from where it had collided with the floor but he was practically seeing red with anger. No one treated him like that, *no one*. "I may be just a *kid*, but I'm a kid who doesn't take shit from red neck biker pieces of shit." He snarled.

The longhaired biker's companion gaped at the sight, but before he could even react or come out of his paralysis, Sexy kicked him in the crotch violently and followed the sudden move by an upper cut, which sent the large man flying. 

Irene and Bartender Joe gaped at the sight along with the rest of the patrons. Then the balding man noticed the broken bar stool and his face purpled with rage. "Both of you, get *out* now! I said no more fighting and I meant it! Out!" 

Sexy shrugged nonchalantly and gulped down the last of his Tequila before walking out calmly, giving the biker one last kick for good measure. 

Duo cast one more scathing look at the patrons before hurrying after his mysterious savior. The man hadn't really gone far and was standing outside under the awning, smoking a cigarette and glaring at the rain. Duo cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Um, thanks man.. If you hadn't stepped in when you did I would have been dead meat." 

Sexy looked him up and down briefly before turning his gaze back towards the rain. "No problem. I don't like seeing people get picked on." He said gruffly. 

They stood in silence for a moment and when it was pretty clear that the guy didn't plan on saying anything else, Duo sighed and started for his car.

"Hey!" 

The longhaired boy stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" 

The taller man opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before speaking. "Do you.. Know if there's a mechanic around here somewhere? My car broke down." 

Duo looked around and shrugged. "Well it's pretty late so any garage is probably closed by now. Which one is your car?" 

Sexy scowled and gestured towards a shell pink car that had steam practically pouring out of the hood. Duo couldn't help but laugh as he stared from the man to the car. "You drive a pink car?!" He laughed loudly for a few moments before he noticed that the man was glaring at him evilly. Duo coughed, trying to hide his snickers and walked over to the car; grateful that rain was slowing down. The blue-eyed stranger followed him. 

"It's not my car; I'm borrowing it." He snapped. 

Duo shrugged. "Whatever you say man." He stood in front the car, and looked at him. "Do you mind if I have a look?" He asked. 

Sexy stared at him skeptically. "You fix cars?" He asked doubtfully. 

Duo lifted his chin proudly and nodded. "Yes, I fix cars. Worked in a mechanics shop for a few years before, don't let my delicate appearance fool you." He added with a wink, before popping the hood and peering inside the steaming mess. After a few moments he stepped back and looked at Sexy with a grin. "Well the problem is simple really; your fan belt is broken."

The muscular man stared at him blankly. 

Duo sighed and shook his head. "The fan belt keeps the water circulating in the radiator. When it breaks, the engine overheats and stops functioning properly. Hence the steam and all." Duo said gesturing towards the car. 

Sexy scowled deeply and glared at the car. "Can you fix it? I'll pay you." 

Duo shrugged. "Well I could fix it easy if I had a spare fan belt, which I don't. You'll have to wait until morning when one of the garages around here open." 

Sexy swore under his breath and kicked the car. "I can't wait until morning; I have to get out of here tonight." He growled angrily. 

Duo hesitated before voicing his thoughts. "I can give you a ride somewhere... if you want." He offered with a smile. 

The man stared at him suspiciously. "Why?" 

The longhaired boy shrugged and fiddled with his sleeve. "Well you did help me out in there, and it's the least I can do..." 

Sexy frowned at him for a few minutes before his shoulders sagged in resignation and he stamped out his cigarette before nodding. "Yeah, thanks." Duo grinned and they walked towards his car. 

"Nice wheels." The tattooed man said appreciatively.

Duo got in the driver's seat and waited until the other man got in before talking. "Yeah, she's my baby. Fixed her up from when she was a pile of junk." 

The man raised his eyebrow when Duo referred to the car as a female but didn't comment. Duo stared at his profile for a minute and found himself blushing as he realized that the man was having a very.. Weird affect on him.

"S..so where are you headed?" He stammered.

"I don't know yet. What direction are you going in?" Sexy asked. His voice was a flat monotone. 

"Uhh to be honest I'm not too sure about that myself. Just trying to get as far away from New York City as possible." Duo said with a sheepish grin.

The man looked at him briefly before returning his gaze outside the window. "Same here."

The longhaired teen turned on some music and began driving. "How about this - you stick with me until you figure out where you want to go. But I gotta tell you I plan on possibly getting off the East Coast." 

"That's fine."

Sheesh, the guy wasn't a big talker was he? They drove in silence for a few moments before it got to be too much for Duo. He hated silence. It was unnerving. "So what's your name?"

The guy sighed as if it were taking a lot out of him to answer. "Does it matter?" 

Duo rolled his eyes. "Well I'd like to know what to call you unless you'd prefer I call you 'hey sexy' all the time." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Duo nearly bit his tongue off. //Real smooth Maxwell... scare the guy off five minutes after you meet him.// He shot a quick look at tall dark and sexy and saw that the guy's blue eyes were trained on him. He looked somewhat amused. 

"Heero Yuy." 

Duo grinned. "That's more like it. I'm Duo Maxwell, so are you going to tell me why you were driving that big pink monstrosity?" He asked with a cheeky smile. The guy scowled at him. 

"It was my girlfriend's car... if I'd have known it was such a piece of shit I wouldn't have taken it." The dark haired man said with a shrug. He twisted in his seat and dumped his wet duffle bag in the back seat, pausing once to glance at Duo. "You don't mind do you?" 

"Uh.. no not at all." For some reason Duo was slightly disappointed to hear that he had a girlfriend. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Heero peeled off his wet tee shirt and changed into a sweater. At the site of those muscles flexing Duo's overactive hormones reacted expectedly and suddenly his jeans were a little too tight. "So uh.. Why do you want to get away from the city?" He asked, desperate to kill the sudden silence. 

Heero shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it." A hint of sadness flashed in those Prussian eyes, but it was gone so quickly that Duo wasn't sure if he had actually seen it. 

"What did your girlfriend dump you or something?" The violet-eyed boy asked jokingly.

The Asian looking man glared at him. "Girlfriend was the wrong term. Stalker is the right one. And I already said I don't want to talk about it." 

Duo's eyebrows shot up. "Okay man chill, I was just playing." 

Heero sighed and looked out the window again. 

_//Great.. I pick up a totally hot hitchhiker and he *has* to be the quietest SOB this side of the US. I sure have rotten luck.// _Duo thought moodily, before he turned up the music and began singing along to Staind.

~TBC~

AN - Ehehehe ^_^;; 


End file.
